The Lord and the servant
by anobviousloser
Summary: If the title wasn't obvious enough lol then here – naruto is the Lord of kohona and has been living with his Uncle Lord Kyuubi Otsutsuki since his parents died but now after going through three years of loneliness and misery he's back in his old home and thanks to the one of the servants kiba Inuzuka a lot of things are going to change – yaoi don't like don't read


**_Hey I'm back lol so yeah I need some help, I really want to write this story and I kind of did a little first chapter but it just doesn't feel right, id really appreciate If anyone could tell me what as I really want to keep writing it_**

**_Ps. Il be updating my other story really soon sorry bout massive wait._**

**_Well anyway I do not own naruto or any of the characters, names, places or anything (if I did believe me you'd know) anyway its yaoi so if you don't like don't read and please review so anyway on with the story._**

"Hey did you hear" whispered a harsh voice

"Hear what?" replied another?

"Lord Kyuubi's nephew is being sent back to Uzumaki Manor"

"REALLY?!"

"HUSH! Do you want him to hear you?"

"Oh sorry"

"What's so bad about lord Uzumaki he seems nice" a third softer voice added

"Everyone knows Lord Kyuubi had his parents killed so the boy would take over the estate"

"But why not kill Uzumaki and take over it himself"

"Cause then people would get suspicious…no Lord Kyuubi has obviously raised the boy in order to help him take over"

"Oh My God" yelled the third person again "To think we have to serve these people"

"shh you idiot… do you want to be next?" hissed the first voice again

"Of course not! But why is he sending him away? Why now?"

"I don't know and I don't care just so long as I never have to see that spoiled little bastard again"

The large pine doors behind them

"Good morning my lord" greeted the two maids in unison the cook added "did you sleep well?"

"Not Very considering the disgusting slander being spread in front of my nephew's bedroom door" replied a voice too deep and menacing to be young and innocent naruto's

Lord Kurama Kyuubi stood in the door his red eyes with a look of fire

"NOW I SEE WHY I HAVE HAD TO SPEND THE LAST SEVERAL HOURS COMFORTING MY NEPHEW AS HE CRIES"

Naruto stepped out from behind kyuubi making the chef gasp and the maids hold back a snicker,

Lord Uzumaki naruto stoop there with six symmetrical slashes on both of his cheeks, three each side, still red and inflamed from the stiches.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Kyuubi roared

The second maid and cook shook their heads fast followed by "No my lord" but the first maid smirked "so it is true" she snickered "the little demon finally got his whiskers" she said before bursting out laughing "now everyone will know what a vile little shit you are!" she yelled before kyuubi grabbed her throat.

Naruto woke up with a start as the carriage bumped up and down

"Don't worry naruto we're almost there"

Naruto anxiously fidgeted in his seat, a nervous look on his face.

"Alright naruto…" iruka began looking away from the familiar surroundings outside the carriage "we're nearly there about half an hour left don't worry"

"I know" the blonde replied solemnly

Iruka gave a worried look "then what's wrong?"

"It's just…" he paused

"Yes…" iruka egged on

"What if they…?"

"What if they what Naruto?"

"No I-it's nothing"

"Naruto please tell me, if there's something bothering you please tell me"

The blonde breathed deeply "ok…"

He looked deep into Iruka's brown eyes

"What if they don't have ramen!" naruto finally exploded

Iruka's worried expression melted away into one of annoyance

"Then maybe you'll have to eat something different for once" iruka said, the vein in his forehead bulging.

"I'm serious what if they don't know how to cook it here? Or what if they don't have the ingredients…" he gasped "what if it's banned here?!"

Iruka gave naruto a quick whack to the back of his head

"That's what you're worried about?" he yelled "ramen?!"

"Yeah…why? Aren't you?"

"NO!"

Iruka sighed and his eyes softened "is that really what you're worried about Naruto?"

The blonde looked down focusing on the soft cushion lining of the seat "I don't know..."

"Naruto…" iruka placed his hand down onto naruto's shoulder "please tell me, I hate you see you upset" the care in his words sincere and heartfelt

"_They _lived here didn't they?"

"Who?"

"My parents"

"Oh" iruka realised the source of naruto's worries "don't worry naruto the only people who thought those rumours were true were stupid people who were jealous of you and who hated your uncle, no one here has probably even heard them"

When Naruto's mother and father had died he was to become lord of the manor however because he was only thirteen at the time his guardian and uncle, Lord Kyuubi, being notorious as a war mongering monster to the people, kyuubi was immediately accused of murdering his brother in an attempt to gain more power, when naruto can to live with his uncle the rumours only gained strength and people began to say the family was in league with demons due to Kyuubi seemingly never aging which he put down to good blood, after a while these rumours became fact to the people who served at Otsutsuki manor causing an irrational hatred for young naruto which had led to the attack two nights ago, as naruto thought about it he unconsciously traced his fingers along his new "whiskers"

The blonde sighed," maybe Iruka 's right" he thought, "Yeah I'm sure he is, I mean it's not like everyone in the world thinks I'm some sort of monster, there's no reason for them to think I am…" he paused.

"I-Iruka" naruto called getting his carer's attention

"Yes naruto?" said iruka whose gaze had returned to the window

"Can you do me a favour" the older man's neck almost snapped at this, naruto hated depending on people, he wouldn't even let the maids clean his room because he preferred to do it himself

"Y-yes of c-course naruto what is it?" he stuttered quickly

Naruto looked down "can we tell people my scars are just tattoos… I don't want anyone asking questions"

Iruka's eyes filled with both sympathy for the boy he'd practically raised and anger for those who'd hurt naruto right under his nose.

Suddenly iruka pulled naruto into a tight hug "of course naruto"

Naruto who was surprised at first relaxed and leaned into Iruka's shoulder "thanks"

Out in of the estate's main garden four young men, each around seventeen or eighteen years old, were laid down on the grass trying to avoid the rampant pace of the manor, they were all servants who belonged to one of the long standing families which have served the Uzumaki lords for generations.

The day was warm with a slight breeze every so often making it perfect weather to kick back and relax.

Sitting against a tall ornamental statue was a brunette boy named Choji, Choji belonged to the Akimichi family who've worked as the kitchen staff for over eight generations, they were in charge feeding all the staff on the estate along with the current lord and his family, His father was Uzumaki manor's head chef Choza Akimichi making Choji head next in line.

Choji was not someone who you'd call skinny, but if anyone ever mentioned his weight they'd probably be flattened, he had two large swirls tattooed on each cheek with long brown hair reaching his shoulder blades , his father kept telling him to cut his hair, petrified that one day someone would find a two foot hair in their soup, but Choji always refused meaning today he'd been kicked out of the kitchen to ensure that the new lords first impression of the kitchen was not that it was unhygienic.

" Man you should see the kitchen guys! Everyone's going crazy I'm surprised they haven't accidently burned the place down yet" he laughed while eating some sort of pastry "my dad's losing his voice from all the yelling"

laying on the grass to the left to him was Shino Aburame one of the few who tended the atrium, a huge indoor garden near the edge of the grounds, his family had been in charge of taking care of the different exotic plants and insects inside the atrium since it was first built almost forty years ago, there wasn't much you could say about the boy, he was quiet and always wore a small pair of tinted circular glasses, often with his white hood up this however gave him an air of mystery, as this was with most of his family. The Aburame clan seemed strange to the others in the manor but in time people got used to them. Shino had been told to make an appearance in the manor so the rest of his family didn't have to.

"it's not surprising everyone is busy Choji" he added " with the lord Uzumaki coming home everyone is working hard to ensure that things look their best for him" he turned looking at the trainee chef "if they don't who's to say he won't fire them and kick them off the estate".

Choji snorted at this "he can't do that" he paused turning to a raven haired boy leaning lazily against a tree "Can he Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned his head slightly "of course he can, he is the lord of Kohona, he owns the estate and everything within it, if he really wants to he can have someone executed".

Choji went pale "what?! Even _your_ dad?"

Shikamaru was the son of Shikaku Nara head butler of Uzumaki manor and highest authority in the absence of the lord, after naruto went away Shikaku watched over the estate ensuring nothing went wrong and became the highly respected by everyone.

Shikamaru sighed "yes Choji… even my father"

"Why do you think the girls are all dressed up?" Shikamaru mumbled uninterested "Marrying a lord would make them nobility"

"Well I feel sorry for lee" Choji declared crossing his arms

Shikamaru looked up now interested "lee?" he asked "why lee?"

"Well what if Sakura marries this guy? Then where do that leave poor lee? Broken hearted and alone that's where" he said answering his own question.

While Shikamaru and Choji continued talking Shino looked over at the fourth teen sat gross legged watching the conversation from old an bench

"So…" Shino began "does the great Kiba have an opinion on the lord's return?"

The brunette laughed at Shino "well…to be honest I don't _really_ care" he smirked "as long as he doesn't mess with the Inuzuka or our dogs then it's fine.

"HE CAN DO WHAT!?"

Kiba and Shino quickly turned to see Choji standing with a horrified look on his face, an intense glare aimed at Shikamaru

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the entrance hall to make sure that lord doesn't get any funny ideas!" he almost yelled before running down the nearby path.

Kiba and Shino looked at Shikamaru with a confused expression to which he sighed

"I told him the lord might be a vegetarian and could ban any meat products from the kitchen" with a look of annoyance Shikamaru got up from his nice shady spot under the tree " I guess I better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" he sighed once more "how troublesome".

With that the boy looked around "didn't you need to introduce yourself or something Shino" He muttered with a tired look.

Shino simply nodded once before standing up "you coming Kiba?"

Kiba and stretched his arms with a grunt thinking it over, "yeah why not?" I'm sure Hinata could use some support" he said jumping up and following his friends.

"Today is defiantly going to be interesting"

**_END OF CHAPTER 1 _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
